Steven
Scott Cawthon '''is a man with a red rotary phone as a head. Information '''Scott Cawthon is a playable character in "Dayshift at Freddy's" but only during a night minigame. He is Jack's employer and is responsible for monitoring his activity around 'Freddy Fazbender's Pepperonerie'. Scott is a man with a red rotary phone as a head. He is mainly called Phone Guy, a nod to the name given to the man that does the phone calls in Five Night's at Freddy's Scott is the boss in the joint, as he observes and watches Jack's every move and he has the ability to fire him or warn him if he does some sort of insubordinate behavior, such as; choosing inappropriate drawings to put on the walls, peeing on slides, telling jokes about him to children, or dying in public. Other than that, Scott is deemed to be here against his will, like Jack and Dave. Appearance Scott Cawthon is a male human with a red rotary phone as a head and usually wears light blue, short-sleeved shirts or a black suit with a red or black tie. You can't see him from the waist down. Relationships Jack Kennedy His relationship with Jack depends on what actions the player chooses. As he has little-to-no contact with him, until he does something good or bad. Dave Miller The relationship between these two are complicated. As Scott seems to always be bothered by Dave in one way or another. But, Scott seems to be trying to keep this place up and running, the complete opposite goal of Dave, and tries to best to keep it that way. Scott also seems to be cautious around Dave. But, he also seems to be working with him, as he frames Jack for the murders that Purple Guy caused. Mike Jr. Scottseems a little annoyed when he has to buy his son a new frontal lobe. He tries to make sure the bullies don't get to a robot, or an employee doesn't bite. Mikey/The Bullies Scott as little-to-no interest in most of the bullies except for Mikey, as he is Scott's son. He usually gets angry when Mikey stuffs Mike Jr.'s head into an animatronic as Frontal Lobes seem to cost alot of money. The truth about Phone Guys Gallery PhoneGuy2.png|Phone Guy. Phone Guy's Head.png|Phone Guy's Head. IMG Phone Guy ori sprite.jpg|Phone Guy's original Sprite Fazbenders.png PG2.png|Phone Guy with his arms crossed. PG3.png|Phone Guy titled. PG4.png|Annoyed/Angry Phone Guy (1) PG5.png|Annoyed/Angry Phone Guy (2) PG6.png|Annoyed/Angry Phone Guy (3) PG7.png|Phone Guy with his hands in his pocket. Trivia * His audio dialogue, from the "uh" sounds to the full spoken sentences, are taken straight from his phone calls in "Five Nights at Freddy's", "Five Nights at Freddy's 2", and "Five Nights at Freddy's 3". *Phone Guy often names himself as "Scott Cawthon", the name of the author of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. This probably is just a joke to the fact Scott Cawthon himself was the voice actor for the original Phone Guy from the FNaF series. * A picture of Scott's family contains a family picture of a woman in a dress, who also has a phone for a head, Mikey and Mike Jr. * Scott doesn't seem to be disturbed that his oldest son keeps putting his youngest in Fredbear's mouth and costing him his frontal lobe, it is also seen that those two are his sons, which probably means that his desire to see his family for 15 years is a complete lie. * If the player names himself Phone Guy, Scott will say"Dat me >:|". * His name "Scott Cawthon" is probably a reference to that the creator of FNaF voiced phone guy. Category:Characters Category:DSAF Category:Humans Category:Main Character Category:DSAF 3 Category:DSAF 3 (Troll) Category:DSAF 3 (Real) Category:DSAF Characters